1. Field
The invention relates to polymer compositions, particularly those comprising a polycarbonate resin.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polycarbonate resins have been widely used as an engineering plastic material. Particularly, the polycarbonate resins are extensively used in housings and other parts of portable electronic devices including mobile phones. Certain physical or mechanical properties of these polycarbonate-based articles may deteriorate as these articles are used frequently. Therefore, such polycarbonate resins often require good impact strength. Additionally, polycarbonate based compositions may require good flowability and thermal stability as the compositions are applied to heat emitting products, such as automobile parts, computer housings and office supplies.
It is well known in the art that other polymers, when mixed with a polycarbonate resin, may provide enhanced chemical resistance and impact resistance. However, the combination of other polymers with a polycarbonate resin often results in weld strength deterioration, decreased heat resistance, delamination, and loss of aesthetic appeal. In addition, large amounts of other polymers are often needed to affect any positive change in impact resistance or chemical resistance of polycarbonate resins. Polycarbonates also have poor compatibility with some polymer mixtures. Accordingly, there is a need to develop polycarbonate resin compositions having improved chemical resistance and/or flowability while maintaining the composition's impact resistance and outward physical appearance when exposed to environmental stress such as chemicals.